discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gypsie Skripto
Gypsie Skripto is a Discordian known primarily for her artwork and for interviewing Gregory Hill for the Loompanics edition of Principia Discordia. Gypsie is also high priestess of a pagan coven that has many members who are Discordians. For her contributions, she was named to the Order of the Pineapple in 2018. Personal life Gypsie was born in America in the early 1960s. Her father worked as a roadie for various rock and pop singers and groups in the 1960s and 1970s, while her mother was a self-described groupie. Her father later worked in musical electronics, and helped develop a type of synthesizer. Her parents were friends with Gregory and Jeanetta Hill, and to a lesser extent Kerry and Cara Thornley. Greg gave the girl the "Discordian" name of Porky Pigsties which combined her loves for the cartoon character Porky Pig and for playing in mud. She and her parents were at the 1969 Woodstock concert along with Michael Arthur Quinn, the model for the character of The Midget who appears in The Illuminatus! Trilogy and Schrödinger's Cat Trilogy. With Quinn aka The Gamemaster, she was a founding member of Terrorists for Truth. She has a sother and also a sister born many years after her. Gypsie has been highly successful as a seller of Avon cosmetics. Her animal companions include several cats and birds. Terrorists for Truth Gypsie was a founding member of Terrorists for Truth under the name Thornbeak. (This may have been a reference both to her love of parrots and to Kerry Thornley.) The group promotes or promoted Operation Mindfuck, jakes, Guerilla Theatre, and Poetic Terrorism. Gypsie apparently left the group after a short period of time due to "creative differences." This may actually have been because Gypsie was considerably more pacifistic than the other members. She apparently felt the group was too confrontational and destructive for her tastes. Coven She, her sother and sister were members of a large pagan group, but left in 2010 (the group disbanded before summer of 2015). Shortly after leaving, they joined a smaller coven that included other former members of the larger group and had an interim high priest and priestess. In late 2011, she became high priestess and her sother high priest of the smaller coven. The coven follows the Wheel of the Year, and has many of its ceremonies while skyclad. They limit membership to a maximum of 13 full members, but do have junior members and members emeritus. While not all members are Discordians, some are and several Discordians have been visitors. Visitors and members (identified by their Discordian name) have included Princess Unicornia, Fairy Princess Yoshikyoko, Brenton Clutterbuck, Pope Leo, Rosey Tiger, Dolphin Blue, Miley Spears (originally known by the Discordian name of Sister Creamy), Perlie the Pony Girl, and most members and leaders of the Purple Ferret's Nest chapter of Shamlicht Kids Club. Cabal of the Green Dog She is a member of the Erisian Cabal of the Green Dog which is headquartered in central Texas. Some members of the group overlap with that of the coven and with the Shamlicht Kids Club group Purple Ferret's Nest. Gypsie's painting of cabal member Sister Esoterica appears in Intermittens magazine and in a Discordian calendar. Art work Gypsie contributed artwork to various Discordian publications including Discordian calendars, Five Finger Discord and Intermittens magazines, and Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht. Her art also appears in several non-Discordian works. and Rosey Tiger) by Gypsie Skripto]] Other non-sexual artwork by Gypsie Skripto was deleted by wikia because it wasn't old enough and this isn't an academic site. Category:Pope Category:Order of the Pineapple Category:I Am Reverend Loveshade Campaign